writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Dirk/Stan vs. Anthony/Orion
Match between User:Windsword7/Dirk, User:Isabella Chase/Stan against User:Brocky292/Anthony Callaway and User:JayeTheMofo/Orion Mullins. Pre Fight Set-Up Any non fighting banter between characters if you have any, sort of how like on CHBRP Wiki they do when they first enter an Arena. The Fight *'Dirk:' It is dawn, and Dirk stalks restlessly through the Arapho Forest in Colorado. He has been posted here for the last couple of days to keep a vigilant eye on Roman troop movements. Growing weary of living off berries and fish, he greatly looks forward to the arrival of his replacement so that he can return to camp. Dirk's twin warhammers are rather unwieldy for a reconnaissance mission and so he has elected to leave them behind in his tent, proceeding through the forest with only his pata gauntlets and a set of celestial bronze chainmail under a windbreaker. *'Stan' He too has been posted in the same forest but unlike Dirk he had just been sent there. he was Dirk's replacement and was looking for him. He was moving through the forest with a bag and light armour with his sword at his side. he carried a dagger and a few throwing knives. *'Anthony:' As Anthony was supposed to be among the Roman Troop Dirk was spying on, he was in the vicinity of the troop. But due to him believing someone was watching his troop, he traveled behind them so if there was anyone who planned on making a sneak attack from behind, he could sabotage their chances of executing a perfect attack. He is only wearing a long sleeved green t-shirt with a chestplate over top and sweat pants. He is also wearing combat boots and a beanie so he can keep his ears warm. He has his bow in hand as he then pulls back on the drawstring, hoping that if something does happen, he'd be ready with an arrow. If all else fails, his katana is strapped to his back. OOC Communication Going to be inactive a couple of days, need to ask for clarification on a post, post any ooc stuff here so that it doesn't break up the flow of the in character fight. Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights Category:Windsword7 Category:Isabella Chase Category:Brocky292 Category:JayeTheMofo